


december.

by Ramiicake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami is a bit of a sweetheart..and v cute, M/M, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramiicake/pseuds/Ramiicake
Summary: Amami is just simply reading books like the boring guy he was, there's nothing more interesting than them in his eyes anyways...thought his favorite person just happens to scare him- somewhat, or that's what he wants to tell himself.Though, he'll just end up in arms.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	december.

Libraries are special in a way, which meaning Rantaro spent a lot of time on reading tons of books just like any 'nerd' would. He never really liked to hang out around people much...if he had to be honest- hanging out with Kokichi made him really nervous. Rantaro grabbed a random book off the shelf and sat down at a near kids table only just because he thought it fit him, opening the book and drowning himself in nothing but a pool of long and difficult wording. Sorta.

"Willow's a bitch.." He mumbled, not being to fond with one of the characters in the story. "She is, isn't she?" Rantaro let out a small squeak, dropping the book onto the ground and looking around to see where that voice came from. "M-Momo...you can't be doing stuff like that." He huffed, picking the book up before turning around in the tiny chair. "Can you not scare me..?" He heard Kaito chuckle before feeling him patting his head. "Well, what fun is it when my intention is to scare ya?" The purplenette(guh- magenta hair shit idrk) took a seat next to Rantaro, furrowing his brows. "You're wearing that dumb collar again, I said you didn't have to anymore..." The green-haired male blushed while putting a hand on the collar...yeah it was a dumb dare having to wear it all last week but even so he loved how nice it looked(and maybe because its from Kaito but we don't talk about that-). "It clearly says you name on it and it's like wearing a pretty skirt in front of everyone, instead it's just showing out friendship." That's how he thought of it at least.  
Kaito smiled at that, resting a hand on Rantaro's thigh and slowly rubbing it. "I think that's pretty cute." It was fun when Kaito got to see how flustered Rantaro got when he said that he was 'cute' or something he did was 'cute' cause it was just a pretty sight. "W-what? no, It's not cute Momo...I'm j-just doing something normal." Was it really normal though, there wasn't really anyone else wearing a collar with their friend's name on it just because they think it's showing some sort of friendship. "Mhm sure, anyways, why are in here..it's pretty boring just looking at shelves upon shelves filled with books." The offended look Rantaro gave him was definitely worth insulting the one thing he loved. "Because I love reading them! y-you got romance, non-fiction, and like sci-fi! Isn't that just amazing.." Rantaro said like a awestruck child, putting back the book he grabbed earlier.

Rantaro yawned before sitting back down. "Hey, Momo...can you hug me.." It wasn't out of the ordinary for the smaller male wanting any sort of affection from him, wrapping his arms around the lithe frame. "Is this any good?" Kaito asked him, pulling him closer. "It is, thank you, I'm a little sleepy.." Rantaro mumbled, burying his head into the taller male's chest. It didn't really click that Rantaro had fallen asleep pretty quickly until he heard soft snoring coming from him, it was really relaxing...Kaito may have found himself dosing off a bit just thinking about Rantaro and how peaceful he looked.

He could close his eyes just for a bit...


End file.
